Memories
by kayla is a loon
Summary: 100 moments in the life of Marlene Mckinnon. Done for the 100 Prompt challenge.
1. Haunted

For years he lies awake at night, her face weaving in and out of his dreams. Broken, bloody, and beautiful…always beautiful, Marlene McKinnon will not leave him.

Her eyes, empty and searching, stare up at him. In every mirror, every window, they're starting back at him.

Her hand, cold and lifeless, never leaves his cheek. Most nights he feels nothing but the bitter cold of her hand, always there.

She smiled, but soon it turned into a grimace. And this, this remains stuck in his mind.

But it is her dying words, whispered feverishly, that roll over in his mind. Repeating them over and over again.

"_Sirius…" _


	2. Clocks

**Right, so, I actually write this in like...five minutes. I really just wanted to update this. But I'm working on the others, and it should again be updated within the day. **

She hated clocks. They were a constant reminder that time was running out. One day the clock would stop ticking, and she would be gone.

They ticked away. They told what little time she had left. They told her how much longer she had until she had to turn in her test. They told her how late she was for classes.

But they never once told her how much time she had to live.

And for that, she hated them.


	3. Stare

**I'd like to thank my only reviewer, Mew, for...reviewing. 3 But uh, here you go. I have a lot of random Marlene muse, but it rarely ever turns out exactly like I want it to. Ah well...**

"Stop staring, Mack. It's not attractive." The words, spoken harshly, pulled Marlene out of her trance-like state.

Dragging her eyes back to her study-partner, she blinked, unabashed, she grinned at Gideon. "Ah, Prewett, can you really blame me? Honestly the blokes-"

"Yes." He said it bitterly, rolling his eyes and casting a furious glance across the room.

Gideon was right, but Marlene couldn't help it. She loved his long, thin, angular jaw, and how it looked so…appetizing. She loved his nose, broken nearly half a dozen times, and crooked as hell. Just like hers. She loved that he fit.

She loved his smile, quick and easy, she loved the way it never failed to reach his eyes when he was around, or mentioned his friends. She loved his hands, his feet, his lips; his eyes….she loved everything about him.

**Have I mentioned I'm not a millionare? **


	4. First Time

**Another quickly-written update. I've been away on vacation, and so haven't had a lot of time to work on these. But I'm working on them, I swear. **

He takes her to Molly's Wedding with him.

She laughs in his face when he first asks, laughs the second time too. But he swears up and down he couldn't find anyone else to go, and besides, he needs someone to entertain him the whole way through. She finally agrees, only after he promises her free drinks for the next month.

Marlene loves her Firewhiskey.

At the Wedding she's chatting with his sister, and his Aunt Muriel. They're talking about him, he knows, just by the way Molly is staring at her, and giving him side-long glances.

He sidles over, grabbing Fabian and pulling him along.

He makes it, just in time, to hear Marlene laugh, her usual loud and booming laugh, and happily announced, "Ah, Gid, I love the bloke. Mighty fantastic lay, I assure you."

Molly's eyes widen, Aunt Muriel's barely seems to notice (a side effect of the half dozen glasses of Firewhiskey she'd downed) and Fabian snorted into his drink. Gideon, meanwhile, turned a brilliant shade of red. Marlene, of course, had no way of knowing what exactly he was like in-well, in the sack, but the very prospect of it had him very suddenly…confused.

He watches as she, unabashed and completely immune to the sudden silence (save for Fabian's choking), takes a long drag from the bottle of Firewhiskey before her.

And for the first time, he knows.


	5. Crying

Marlene doesn't cry.

Or at least, Sirius had never seen her at it. In fact, the very idea seemed absurd.

She wasn't like other didn't affect her the same they did others.

In their seventh year, Marlene had Sirius, limbs entangled, with a seventh year Ravenclaw. She'd rolled her eyes, hexed him, and been done with it. No tears. Not from Marlene.

But then it came. The Prewett's were gone.

Moody had delievered the news, in his abrubt, almost harsh tone.

Sirius had watched, transfixed, as Marlene's shoulders had crumpled, her face had contorted, and the sobs had come, viciously, digging their way out of her.

Marlene was crying.


End file.
